Working with an Alien
by ThisisPorky.exe
Summary: A look-in on what the mercenaries think of working with an "Xenomorph" Scout at Teu Fort. Expect brutal and fluffy moments with our favorite Scout alien.
1. Chapter 1: the dairy

_**alright SO ive been watching markiplier play alien isolation. then i saw the tf2 items for that same alien. then i watched alien vs preditors and i just had to. i dont know whether i should had made this a cross over ... yeah sorry**_

_**this wasnt supposed to be as long as it is so i also apologize for that but this was fun to write so enjoy some alien scout**_

_**i actually dont know that much about the alien from the movie so if anythings wrong or out of place please forgive me i really need to watch the other movies i know **_

* * *

><p>I don't even know how a frickin' alien can get into an organization like this. What, did it just walk in and was all like "hey, I would like to work like a human, please, and this seems a good job to work in". I guess it spices things up a bit, here. I mean, it's not every day an alien just waltzes in and gets to work along-side humans. You get to be up close to one, see all the qualities an alien has without it ripping your face off in a mad haze to eat it. It was meant to be a replacement for the "Scout" class. But, hey, no one's judging, even if it was a tad weird. But then again, just look at Pyro. Now we have two "things", here. It kept people on their toes considering how freaky both of them were. Against both the RED's and us.<p>

Medic said that it could see even if it didn't show that it had eyes, though he added on that it relied more on senses in the shadows than it did sight. It could feel the vibrations on the walls when people walked by, could sense their breathing pattern. It could climb walls like a spider and jump incredible lengths like a kangaroo. The fact that it wore clothes was almost comical by itself.

It had a long black head, like it was a horse. A mouth full of teeth awaited its prey, another smaller mouth connected to a separate throat inside the "first" mouth, acting as a mini-mii, still baring the same sharp daggers. Then their were the tubes on its back, ripping through its blue coloured shirt. What they were for was un-known; even Medic didn't know, and it wouldn't tell us. Dog-tags hung around its skinny neck, as well as the usual back-pack a Scout always carried with them. Its hands were bony and clawed, wrapped in crisp white bandages, and how it even managed to hold a gun in that sharp mess was questionable. Why it even had a gun at all to fight with in the first place was something else when it could just swipe at the RED's with said claws. That would get the job done just as fast, but I guess that's to keep it fair play.

Its legs were like ostriches, just a little more bulkier and with a few more sharp toes, bones sticking out of its hind legs. It also wore baggy trousers, which just added to the hummer. And, sulking from its rear, was a long, bony tail. A sharp point was at the end, and one too many times have we all watched it jab into a persons back all the way to the front of the body and heave them up into the air. The way it penetrated the poor bastard from behind mimicked that of a Spies back-stab. And how it eats was...ugh, just no. Why it even has a large mouth when a smaller one was inside, that was just...why. Why would someone. Why. It wasn't right, but it was just...so cool. So cool yet so wrong.

It penetrated a RED from behind, spun them around, roared in their face while its tail was still inside their chest, and then shot its second smaller mouth connected to a smaller throat into the RED's mouth and presumingly down their throat, feasting on whatever the hell it eats or sucks up from inside a person. It does it every so often - Medic said that it's fatal it feeds on a human suspect now and then so it doesn't either die of starvation or attack us in cease-fire time to eat. And we sure as hell didn't want that. How it even survived in the real world was a mystery.

It was supposed to be our new Scout, as said before, but the qualities this one had blocked it out from being anything but a "normal" class. But, that doesn't mean that, just because it's an alien, it isn't nice. To use, at least. Fuck the RED's.

Its tail swished from side to side when it was happy or angry. The swishes intensified if it were enraged or upset over something. If it was really upset, it would snarl, baring its sharp teeth, clawed hands balled to tight fists. It would act like a small child hyped up with sweets while enraged - it would jump everywhere, its two jaws snapping, angry howls and growls leaving its throat while staring down the person who had said "no" to giving him sweets. Yeah, this alien loved having sweets, and it would often go to Heavy for the treats. The fact that it was taller than Heavy was intimidating to all of us, and even the Russian admitted that, when it was angry and at full stance right in front of him, he was scared.

If it was really_ really _ pissed off, its small mouth would shoot out, snapping right in front of someone's face while emitting a deep and threatening growl, saliva running from sharp teeth and pooling on the floor in front of them. It really scared a person when it did that. It was better to just comply with whatever requests it had just to avoid shitting bricks.

It would sleep. Anywhere. On the couch, in its room, in anyone else's room if it felt like it, in Medic's infirmary, outside. It didn't matter where. Its snoring was enough to alert you where it had pit-stopped for the night. Luckily, if you didn't see it and you accidentally woke it up, it would just lazily snarl at you and turn on its side to continue its slumber instead of attacking you like you think it would. It wasn't its fault it was as black as the night, the only thing giving it away was its blue shirt and baggy trousers if you had a light. Its tail would curl in on itself, hands close to its long face, body lightly twitching as it dreamt of whatever the hell aliens dreamed of. It could sleep all day on a cease-fire if it wanted. That only made it more active at night, and it was never nice hearing things bang and clang as it jumped from place to place in bursts of activity.

It still drinked the _BONK! _ that every Scout drank while being here, which made its performance on the field that more petrifying for the RED's. A hyper alien was never a good one. For its weapons, it used the Baby Face Blaster, its pistol, and the Sandman, which it was very good at using. It communicated through squeaks and growls when on the battle field as its hands were full. A soft squeak would mean that a Heavy and Medic were close by, or there was a Spy lurking around. A snarl would mean a sentry was around the corner. A howl would either mean a lot of enemies were approaching or it was wounded and in need of Medic. It would often be the latter because of how much it hurt itself, but that was often due to helping others out of predicaments. We found that it helped us a lot more than a usual Scout would, and would often act like a protective mother/father over someone who was hurt. After a few weeks it was easy to tell the difference between such sounds.

It still freaked people out at how it could climb walls with ease, or how it could jump from one wall to the other without so much as a breather or fault, or how fast it could actually run when it really wanted to. It was shit scary when it just charged at you, playfully or not. When it was hungry, that was when it rampaged so much. It wouldn't use its weapons or mêlée nearly as much as it normally would; it would stick with its claws and tail for attacks, then feed on whoever was stupid enough to face it. The sounds made when it eats are disgusting. It sounds like all of the persons insides are being sucked up from the squishes and gargling shit they made.

When it was hit and bleeding, it bled green goop rather than red liquid. Whenever the goop hit the ground, the mud would sizzle, as if it was being burned by the harshest of sunlight on that direct area. Sometimes, if the RED Sniper was lucky enough to get a head-shot of the bouncy thing, the goop would fly everywhere. The walls would begin to burn, and if some landed on another merc while they passed by the explosion, their clothes would burn. And it wouldn't stop - if they weren't quick enough to remove the clothing, which was often the case; even with the help of a med-kit, it would keep burning and burning, right through to the skin, and even then it didn't stop. It would soon burn a person to death, kind of like what Pyro's flame does, but this time with no relief. Even Medic's healing gun or Heavy's sandvich can't stop it; it only made their death more agonizing and slow as they awaited for death to succumb and the burn to stop. It was like it was acidic or something. Whatever was wrong with it, it certainly grabbed Medic's beady attention.

In cease-fire times, it was actually...pretty interesting. To watch it from a distance try to interact with the other classes. It stuck with Pyro the most, the muffled arsonist its best friend, from what we could tell. With it, it squeaked and roared softly, nodding in responses to muffled replies while seemingly arguing with what Pyro said some of the time. They, somehow, understood each other, like they'd been the best of friends even before coming here. Their hands/claws would swing in the air as they muffled/growled something to each other, like a pair of excited girls talking about their crushes. Scouts tail would wag ten-fold whenever Pyro muffled something of interest, and it was pretty...cute to watch.

It had managed to learn sign language, as had the rest of the classes to make it easier to understand the thing and communicate back to it. Medic, along with the help of Heavy, taught it the sign, and Scout was more than happy to comply. Its tail wagged when it was being taught something new, and that made the pair happy, like it was their alien son or some crap. Like they were proud fathers. They would lightly pet its head, and it would pant like a dog, its second mouth coming out and panting. The signs it made were still a little off sometimes when communicating with others, where it would mime the wrong thing to someone. They'd chuckle a little and mime the correct saying or question, to which it would tilt its head, make a gentle wheezing noise as if chuckling to itself, and nod in response. It's kinda adorable, honestly.

With its sign, it had managed to order food other than the insides of humans. From what we can tell, spaghetti was its new favorite next to inner organs. When at the dinner table, we would all watch in awe as its second mouth snapped out and lapped up at the food. It would always be satisfied when finished, tail softly wagging in response to the meal.

In the coming months we'd managed to tone down the saliva that left its mouth, so now only the tiniest bit was found on the floor sometimes. It mostly formed when it was angry, which was becoming less and less of a problem. Its sign had gotten considerably better, and sometimes, we would find it, Medic, and Heavy in the lab together, signing things to each other while it wheezed laughs, tail wagging happily.

Having a class that was an alien was pretty cool in itself. I just feel sorry for the RED's that have to face that thing every single day. We wonder how many of them have become dinner to this thing in under a week. Other times we just think how fucking cool it is having a mother fucking alien running around the base while it wasn't attacking us. We were living with something out of this world, and if that wasn't the coolest shit you've ever heard you need to get out of our faces. It was like a little puppy dog, but it wasn't little, it was big, and it wasn't a puppy, it was something else.

On rare occasions, we'd find Scout in someone's arms, purring. Sometimes it was Pyro, or other times even the hard-core Heavy was holding the thing. Its long tail would be wrapped around the persons body almost protectively, its long head resting on their chest or shoulder. Whoever was holding it was either stroking its head or petting its stomach, and we learned that this always makes it drift to sleep that way. It was also a noticeable way to keep it calm, or to calm it down whenever it was getting in an enraged state. Another way we keep it calm is to allow it to play with Medic's birds. It was always so soft around the doves, chirping little noises to the feathered creatures. The birds didn't seem to mind its company, either. In fact they enjoyed it, perching themselves on its head or tail, or the pipes that streaked out from its back. It was always the happiest when learning something, eating sweets or human insides, in someone's arms, or with birds. If any aliens the same species as Scout visited, these would be the first things we'd do to calm them down. It sounds a good idea, anyway.

Working with an alien is so fucking cool.


	2. Chapter 2: spy hates it

_**okay SO SPIKE AND BARLEY ARE DOING A PLAY THROUGH OF THIS AND THAT'S GOT ME MOTIVATED EVEN MORE TO DO MORE so expect more alien Scout coming up BUT SPIKE AND BARLEY ARE PLAYING THIS SO GO WATCH THEM PLAY THIS MY GOODNESS IT'S 40 MINUETS LONG AND IF THAT ISN'T A GOD-SEND I DONT KNOW WHAT IS**_

_**sorry i love SnB too much**_

* * *

><p>The Heavy was always slow. He was such easy pickings, to say he was the toughest of the group. Such a shame speed is his only weakness. I couldn't help but grin as I snuck up behind the lumbering bear and stabbed my butterfly knife square in his back, a loud scream rumbling deep from within his throat. It echoed down the pipe-line, and I swore I saw the water beneath us ripple just from the volume of the mans voice. His lifeless body plopped into the water, the mini-gun he loved so dearly dropping down beside him, sending wide rings to shiver down the pipe in the dirty water. Oh, how I loved sinking my knife into people's backs.<p>

I was about to proceed to the stairs leading to the BLU's base, picking out my next disguise, when I heard a shuddering sound. I heard water splash from the "puddle" under the bridge. I spun around, seeing new rings coming from the corner at the end of the pipe, rippling towards the raised platform where health and ammo rested. Then I heard those noises. Those in-human, alien noises. They rumbled deep from the throat, and I could sense it was angry.

Immediately activating my cloak, I carefully made my way over to the stairs, sinking into the corner. I made to be very careful in not causing too big of a disturbance in the water, which was my one weakness, here. Too loud of splashes and it would hear me, and I would be dead faster than you could say "hey look an alien". And there was no way I was risking leaving through the base. My Cloak and Dagger could only last so long before it showed off my body in a faint line, and I couldn't risk stopping in the middle of the room while that thing was out and about.

And there it was, stomping its way from behind the corner, in its blue coloured uniform, dripping in water. It was so tall - literally reaching up to the ceiling. It had to crane its back some just so its black horse head didn't scrape against the ceiling, its pipes coming from its back lightly touching the metal above it. Behind swished its tail, acting like a snake - the spike moved from left to right, the rest of the bony tail following after the movement was made. In its clawed hands was the Baby Face Blaster, and it honestly looked so stupid when held by that thing. As soon as it was in sight of the BLU Heavy's dead body, more rumbles past its throat as it darted down the pipe, leaving mighty crashes of water in its wake.

For a second, I thought it'd somehow spotted me and was making a b-line straight for me, but it instantly slowed down at its fallen comrades feet. I knew it could see, that it had eyes hidden away as well as top-notch senses. It was ultra sensitive to sound - I needed to be very careful in what I did here, because, one false move and I was dead.

I've died a million times. A rocket to the face, sticki-bombs under my feet, back-stabbed by that other false French, shot down with bullets, head blown up, hit in the neck with a shovel, burned to death, even know what it's like to drown. And, to be honest, I didn't mind them as much. Re-spawn wasn't as bad as people made it out to be - it was actually quite relaxing, truth be told. But the way I've died to that thing is unholy and not something I'd like to re-spawn from over and over thanks to careless mistakes.

It had stuck its...tongue? What is that thing? A secondary mouth? Whatever, I'll just call it "the second mouth that it has that also has a throat". When it shoved that thing down my neck and began to make me feel sick and dizzy and at loss for words by sucking out my insides and eating them, it was not a nice feeling. It also wasn't pleasant when it stuck its tail in my back and through the middle of my chest, before heaving me into the air and finishing the job by having me for lunch. And it certainly was not the best of times when it finally died and its blood was sprayed everywhere. If that stuff gets on you, you're screwed, because that stuff will not stop burning through things. Wood, clothes, even metal and skin wouldn't stand a chance. So many of my suits have been ruined in one round because of that stupid thing, because the green blood stuck even after re-spawn, thankfully without the burning effect. It was the jarate thing all over again, and I think I would rather have that bushmans piss on me than that aliens blood. At least that could be cured with a good few spins through the wash.

I watched, making sure to stay as quiet as I could. With its tail, it lightly jabbed at its fallen comrade. It obviously spotted the stab-wound, and it could put two and two together. This thing wasn't dumb, despite it being in the roll of the Scout. It was actually quite smart for its species and the class it's stuck with.

I saw its claws strengthen on its weapon - it was almost ear-shattering at the noise it left behind as claws scraped at the metal. But I told myself not to move. Not even to raise my arms or move my head about too much. This thing could sense anything, and I do not want to die by this things hands again, because it was too unpleasant and too sickening.

It made gurgling sounds, sounding like some sort of bird. It tilted its head as the spike of its tail traced the outline of the stab-wound on Heavy's back, taking in the information. That's what scared me the most. It was like it was human, just its looks blocked it out of being an actual human. Tail, claws, horse-head, pipes; these weren't human traces. Like he's stuck in an alien body with no means of escape.

A hiss escaped past its lips, bringing me back to reality and the problem at hand. Its head scanned the area, tail swishing more violently, abandoning its snake-like act in an instant before carefully stepping over Heavy and stomping off towards the stairs. I listened until I could no longer hear its gargles and heavy foot-steps, and finally allowed myself to breathe. It knew I was here. I was just glad it didn't know where exactly I was.

Deciding it was safe to un-cloak, I did just that and quickly picked out a disguise kit. I chose to be Engineer. Looking back down the tunnel, I began to proceed to head up the stairs at a slow pace. Then I remembered - this thing wasn't stupid, unlike a normal Scout was. Of course it could sense me, it just probably didn't attack because it wanted fun. Whenever it did that, it didn't attack as fast as it usually would. I've learned the hard way how smart this thing actually is.

So I decided to back-track through the tunnels and go the long way around. Not many people used the sewer-way, only when in urgent need of health or to get away from Pyro. Pyro's case had been the Heavy's, and I decided to follow just to torture the Russian through re-spawn time. No one liked waiting 20 seconds to come back from the dead.

I made it to the end where the plat-form was, turning the corners before plopping into the water. But what made me stop swimming was something dripping from above me. It landed on my shoulder before I heard it hitting the sickish water from behind me. Then it came in fast ribbons of...water in front of me? The bridge was leaking? But how? It wasn't raining, and even if it was, it wouldn't affect the bottom too much because of the "broken shield" it had to protect it from the rain. Suddenly panic struck my mind, and I reached for my revolver. But at this point I knew it was already too late.

A loud crash of something heavy landed in the water behind me, and before I knew it I felt something sharp pierce my back before penetrating through the middle of my front. Instantly, my disguise dropped, and I could feel that familiar rise of blood come bubbling up from my throat, soft whimpers leaving my body. Soft growls were heard before I felt myself raising out of the water, my body heavy. I looked down with foggy intentions to see the end of the aliens tail sticking out of my chest, my suit ripped and blood pooling out of the infected hole.

It had managed to get me.

The soft growls turned to grunts before screams as I was turned around to face it. My arms hung limp at my sides, my gun long gone from my hand and submerged in the bottom of the water. Soon I was face to face with its long head, its tail still plunged through my chest. It brought me closer to it, its sharp teeth baring, dripping with saliva. My mind was going numb, filling up with darkness and a distant, familiar pain.

'Ju-just...do it already...'

It tilted its head, mouth spreading out into a sharp grin. I noticed that my feet were still submerged in the water, and then I felt a hand land on my arm, sharp claws digging into the suits fabric, clawing at my skin in weak attempts. Gurgling sounds rumbled deep from its throat.

Then everything went blank as its second mouth shot out.

When I respawned, I shivered. It took me a minuet to process what had happened, and when the memory hit me, I just...

Soldier soon re-spawned beside me, and saw my disgruntled state. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I didn't bother to look over at him. I half expected him to bring a speech forward about the wills of war.

'Not to worry, son. I got the bastard with my rocket launcher.' He left the re-spawn room with his weapon in hand. With a frown, I brushed my suit off and gripped my knife.

I needed to continue, I guess.

As I left the re-spawn and stood on the Snipers deck cloaked, I saw that alien with the Heavy and Medic leave the BLU bases entrance. Its tail was wagging ten-fold, bouncing up and down in front and at the sides of the BLU bear, who had the widest of grins on his face. I could hear distant talking, and watched as Heavy's giant paw was petting the things head.

I just shuck my head and waited until all three were inside the RED's base. It was too soon to attack them, especially with that alien Scout with them like a lost puppy. I sure as hell didn't want to go through that again.


	3. Chapter 3: sleep

_**this is only something quick. ...sorry**_

* * *

><p>The base was quiet one evening. A late night Saturday that leaded to a Sunday, a cease-fire day in which everyone was grateful for. They needed a rest - even Soldier was thankful for a small break.<p>

In the Wreck Room, Medic and Heavy were watching some late night TV. But, then again, only Medic was, because Heavy was napping beside him. Many times Medic had said to get to bed, but he wouldn't listen for whatever reason.

The German was watching something to do with the wonders of wild cats. Lion, tiger, snow leopard, all them kind of felines. It was actually quite interesting to watch, and it was the one reason that was keeping him from getting up and heading to bed. It was past 1 in a morning, after all. The dove-lover assumed everyone else was already asleep.

Expect for one person. Or...thing.

It stomped down the hallway, only to be stopped by a voice it had never heard before. Back-tracking some, its long head popped out from behind the door-way, its tail slunking from behind it. Seeing the shadow at the door, Medic looked over to see his alien friend, and a soft smile spread over his face at how confused the alien looked. Was that confusion? He guessed it was. Soft noises gurgled from its throat, and it tilted its head when Medic patted the free space between him and the Russian. The alien slowly entered inside the room, heading over to the others. Medic chuckled some as the other sat down beside him, staring at the TV, transfixed on its moving pictures and the different voice leaving the static box.

'Zhat is a TV.' Medic explained, listening to the amused hums. 'It can show you different things of ze vorld. Some are interesting, some are boring, some are funny. All zhat stuff.' Another soft hum before its tail was seen wagging at the sight of a tiger on-screen. It was in black and white, and showed the animal walking over grass planes covered in tree's from side to side. 'You like tigers?' A none-threatening growl gurgled deep within its throat, and its tail wagged quicker. It was a wonder how they'd not woken Heavy up yet. 'Zhey are extraordinary.'

The alien looked over to the German, and with its sharp clawed hands, it mimed "am I".

'Vhat, extraordinary? Of course you are!' Soft wheezing that were like chuckles left it.

For the next half an hour, Scout and Medic watched the blinking black and white TV, and before Medic knew it, the alien had fallen asleep, using Heavy as the bed. Its mouth was open, showing off its sharp teeth, the smaller extension inside its mouth showed to be slouching to the side, also wide open and showing its smaller chompers. As Medic looked over to them, he saw that the Russian bear was slouched more into the couch's arm, being pushed down a little by the taller being. Another smile spread over his face, and the German swore he was going soft. The sight made his old cold heart melt, and the heat inside his chest only intensified when he watched the alien wrap its long and bony tail around the Heavy's body in a protective stance.

As morning came, Heavy awoke to an alien pressed on him. His hazy eyes saw the tail wrapped around his chubby body, and then they saw the alien resting against him, its long head raised up and mouth wide open. Soft rumbles of snores left its body before it tugged on a different coloured blanket, its claws digging in to the cotton. Then one arm was thrown over Heavy, the other over the couches back, and its legs were spread out over the couches other side, and it stretched, gurgled leaving its throat before it fell back into soft snores. Medic had either been kicked off or had headed to bed before he could be kicked off, leaving more room for Scout to use.

Sighing, the bear pushed up, the alien making soft whimper's of disapprovement as it slid down Heavy. Before the Russian knew it, the alien Scout had rolled to the floor, taking the blanket with it, a loud yet dim growl rumbling from deep within its throat. Still, it remained undisturbed, its tail slowly unwrapping from around Heavy and slunking to the floor beside its limp body. Heavy guessed he should take it to bed before anyone woke it up and made it pissed for the day. An angry alien was never a good one.

As it drew the blanket closer around its skinny form, Heavy scooped it up into his strong arms. For anyone that was visiting the base for the first time, the sight would certainly throw them off. A shaved bear carrying an alien cradled in a rainbow blanket was not something the daily human would see every day.

Heavy returned the alien to its trashed room, where cans of _BONK!_, crit-a-cola, crumpled clothes and other stuff laid everywhere. He laid it down on its un-made bed, where a growl left its mouth and it turned away from the bear, gripping tightly at the covers. Its tail swished to its front, and more snores left its slumbering body.

It was such a shame the RED's couldn't see its softer side. Heavy almost felt sorry that they, every single day, were either killed by this thing in horrible ways or feasted upon as its lunch. But then he remembered how damn cool it was seeing that happen.

With a soft chuckle, Heavy left the sleeping alien be.


	4. Chapter 4: mess with the wrong alien

_**this was done quickly, with the inspiration of "pokemon Colosseum cipher admin battle", strangely enough. sorry about its crapiness i havent been able to write anything all week HA**_

_**okay so for some reason the fic messed up some words like idk whats up with that. i fixed it the best i can. again, sorry about that.**_

* * *

><p>Snarls and growls rumbled deep from its throat, never once faltering its stance. Its clawed hands were balled to tight fists, saliva dripping from its sharp chompers. From behind it, its tail swished about angrily, and you could see it shaking from rage as it stood at its full stance. In front of it stood the RED Spy, who held a bloodied knife in one hand and a fully loaded revolver in the other. And behind him lay a wounded BLU Medic, a slash visible on his stomach. His white lab-coat had pooled with blood, and he wheezed for air. He needed medical attention, and fast. If he died now, he wouldn't re-spawn.<p>

'If you vant to see 'im alive, I suggest you move the hell out of my vay.' Spy said, calm as ever, looking at the alien under his gaze. Sure, it intimidated him, but he couldn't let the fear show. He knew it wouldn't strike, knowing re-spawn was off. He just hoped it didn't, at least; it was just a thought. He'd come here wanting answers on why that thing was here to begin with, then Medic got involved, then the RED attacked him, and then that thing had come crashing from the vents to spot the Spook before he could cloak and get the hell out of there. He hadn't even made it inside the base and he'd already got caught.

It growled again, bending down, as if getting ready to pounce. The way it acted reminded Spy of a cat. 'Stay avay from me, and I von't do 'im any harm.' Another growl, louder this time, as the frog aimed his gun square with Medic's head. Its tail swished more furiously, hands un-balling, claws being spread out. It was losing its patience. Medic let out another wheeze, coughing as he clutched at his wound, making both the alien and French-man flinch at the silence being suddenly broken.

'I am going to leave, now,' Spy spoke, slowly beginning to move, 'I expect you not to follow me, or I vill shoot.' As Spy moved to the left, Scout moved to the right. And before the alien could make its move at him, he cloaked, and got the hell out of there. He knew it could sense him; the fact that he was running was bad in itself, but he couldn't dawdle there forever, or he would be dead.

As soon as he vanished, Scout was by the Medics side, anger replaced with concern. It gurgled things from its throat, placing its clawed hands over Medics gloved ones. Obviously he'd been caught off guard, since it was never like Medic to fall under as someone's prey. Scout signed to Medic, "get on back, I carry you to doctor place", and then turned around. He slipped his back-pack off to allow more room of access, dropping it to the floor.

With slow intentions, Medic clambered to his knees, coughing and groaning in pain. When Scout cocked its horse-head back to the man, it saw a pool of blood on the floor, which only got it more worried. It quickly signed its apologies to the German before wrapping its tail around the man, above his wound, and heaved him up. It caused several cry's of pain Medic didn't bother to mask to wheeze from his chest, but soon he was hanging on to the aliens back, clutching to its pipes with urgency. Scout kept its tail wrapped around him as it moved, making sure not to go to fast to cause him discomfort.

They were around the back of the BLU base. Medic had been admiring the view when he heard a noise behind him, and before he knew it, a knife had been sliced around his middle. A vent leaded to the outside, and out came Scout, seeing Spy and the wounded Medic. Whatever Spy's plan was had failed because of his sudden different ideas. Idiot.

They soon reached inside the base, and Scout let a tremendous cry ring around the base, the noise echoing off the walls. This caught attention, and soon, the space was crowded around them. Heavy scooped Medic from Scouts back and carried him off to the infirmary, while the rest eyed the alien with eagerness. Scout growled nor signed nothing to them, and instead jumped into a vent over-head, clanging right until it found the exit leading to the same area the attack took place. It grabbed its back-pack and swung it back in place, covering the red spot on its shirt, and then began to climb up the BLU base.

It climbed up to the roof, keeping its sight on the RED base as if it was about to grow legs and move away. Its tail began to swish in anger again, claws scraping against the wood as it climbed. It would make Spy pay for this. No one attacked its friends and got away with it, especially in cease-fire time. If it could, it would rip Spy apart, limb by limb, making sure he was still alive, and he'd do it right now. It would do so slowly, making sure every last ounce of his body hurt like the burning pits of hell, and he would beg for death that wouldn't come easily.

It liked that idea.

After only a day, Medic made a full recovery. A slash was on his stomach, now a scar that would stick with him for the rest of his days. But Scout was more than happy to see its favorite doctor was alright. At least he wasn't dead. It made sure to ravish the German in nuzzles and soft coo's, tail wagging ten-fold as Medic petted its head and said his thanks.

They were thankful that the RED Spy hadn't bothered to visit them again.


End file.
